


can't compare

by jm_serendipitous



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, POV Second Person, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jm_serendipitous/pseuds/jm_serendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Jeremy's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't compare

It’s October, one of those days that carries winter in its air, and you have this obligation to be inside, just up the hill and around the pond, with the estate lights and founding families. Your jacket’s not supposed to be on and you’re not supposed to be outside; you’re supposed to be making small talk with whoever your mother tugs you over to, supposed to be smiling and exclaiming how excited you are to join Elena at the high school.

And yet you’re leather jacket is snug on your shoulders and you’re straddling the Lockwood property line fence, a wood contraption that stretches several miles east to west. It creaks as you look up at the gray splintered trees surrounding you, the way the moonlight shimmies between them, casting a ray directly onto you.

“Did you hear me, Gilbert?”

You hum under your breath, turning back, and there’s Tyler Lockwood in the glow with you, mirthfully smirking out of the corner of his mouth. He proffers the bottle you’ve been sharing, a stringent kick you haven’t acquired yet, and you take it back either way, tipping the bottle to your lips and swallowing without breathing.

“Kelly Moore, fourth grade,” he repeats, fingers coiling around the railing between his legs, your knees knocking together apropos.

You’ve been trading a secret a sip for the latter portion of an hour, uninhibited by the haze of the bottle, surrounded by nothing, no one to hear. It feels good being this way, this insouciant.

“That’s a lie,” you say in turn. “I know Kelly and she would never—”

“But she did. Twice. What about you?”

You shrug, shuffling your hand through hair that’s getting too long, and elucidate, “Hasn’t happened yet.”

The bottle gets passed again, the translucent liquid sloshing against the sides like a contained hurricane, and you pointedly don’t look up at Tyler, can’t bear to see his face. The fact, though minute in comparison, is a disgrace in and of itself without seeing the judgment. You’ve never thought it a bad thing, but you can’t say the same for classmates, especially in so small a town where word travels like a cold.

“Never?” he croaks, voice teetering between disbelief and amusement.

“Nope.”

The word pops from your mouth and you lean back, grasping the railing for balance, head tipping as far as can be. The stars are out tonight, bright in their freckled kingdom. It’s gratifying, surreal, enchanting, you think, to know how large the world truly is, how small a role you play in it, how you’re just one of those billion stars.

“Your turn,” you say without thought, looking just a moment longer before righting yourself, head dropping forward. The air is chased from your lungs instantly. “Tyler?”

Tyler stares at you, closer than he was, and smiles at the pitch in your voice. “Shut up,” he whispers as he places his hand on your neck and draws your lips together.

The kiss he sucks from your lips, a vacuum of brown eyes and hands haloed by cuff links—it’s your first ( _the_ first), but it tastes like forever. Like you should’ve been doing this your whole life.


End file.
